New Home and New Love
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic breaks up with Sally and decides to live in Station Square for a new home. He meets a beautiful pink hedgehog that could help him. I suck at Summaries.


Sonic had a little argument with his now Ex-girlfriend Sally an hour ago. It was the third time this week she has cheated on him again with the same guy, Monkey Khan. And whenever Sally begged him for forgiveness, Sonic breaks up with her to end this relationship for good. And boy, this got Sally very angry.

So Sonic packed his stuff in his suitcase and decides to move into someplace else since he's not going to live with Sally anymore.

Right now, Sonic left Knothole and decides to go back in Station Square; it has been a week since he left the city and now he's back again.

He needed a new home to live but he didn't have any money to pay a rent or something.

He really needs a new home or he'll end up living in the streets.

"Man, I really need a new home. Brr…and it's getting cold out here" Sonic shivered. Lucky for him he packed his blanket in his suitcase. He wraps it around himself to warm up, but not for long until the weather starts to get chilly. It was autumn season.

He sat near the alley wall, hoping if there is someone that can help him. But no one seems to care.

"Man, I feel like I'm gonna die out here in this cold weather" Sonic shivered terribly, almost getting a sick.

He waited and waited for someone to help him….but no success. That is until a pink female hedgehog spots him in the dark alley, shivering terribly.

"Oh, dear. He's homeless. I can't let this happen to him" she said. She noticed that he's feeling very sleepy due to his body temperature dropping slowly. The sakura hedgehog calls her brother on her cellphone.

10 minutes later, her brother showed up with his car and sees what the problem is.

"What is it?" he asked his sister.

"Shadow, the blue hedgehog is homeless. We need to help him" she said with worriedness.

"Hmph. Let him be. He'll be fine" Shadow scoffed, didn't care.

"Please, Shadow. Please, please, please?" the sakura hedgehog begged by using her cute puppy eyes at her brother.

"Fine. I'll help. But you're babysitting him" Shadow sighs in defeat.

"Thank you, big brother!" she squealed.

"Whatever, Amy" Shadow rolled his eyes and helps the blue sleeping hedgehog by carrying him to the car.

Amy carried Sonic's suitcase and puts it in the car.

They arrived at Amy's house. She lives alone since her brother works at an agency headquarters.

"Thank you, Shadow. I'll take it from here" Amy said.

Shadow brought the suitcase inside while Amy sets Sonic on the couch near the fireplace.

"No problem, Amy. Now I must get back to the headquarters, I don't want Rouge to start whining about me" Shadow said.

"Okay. Tell Rouge I said hi" Amy said.

"Whatever. I'll see you later, sis" Shadow said as he left.

**(Amy's POV)**  
As my brother left the house, I looked back at the blue hedgehog warming up near the fireplace. I wrapped his blue blanket around him, quietly and nicely.

Few minutes later I noticed his eyes are opening slowly, he was awake.

"…Uhhh…..where am I?" he said, his voice sounds so tired that he probably traveled all the way here or something.

"You're in my house. By the way, I'm Amy. Amy Rose. What's your name?" I asked him.

"Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog" he introduced himself to me.

"Nice name" I said in a kind voice.

"Did….did you bring me here?" he asked curiously.  
"Yes. I saw you in the dark alley; you were freezing terribly in this weather. I didn't want to leave you out there" I said.

"Wow. That was so kind of you. I thought I would become a street hedgehog. Oh, and where is my suitcase?" he asked.

"It's over there" I pointed to the recliner where his suitcase is.

"Thanks" he said. He suddenly sneezed terribly.

Oh, boy. He must've gotten a cold for staying out there in the streets too long. Oh, I hope that he can let me take care of that cold. I can't let him catch a fever.

I touched his forehead and indeed he definitely has a fever.

**(Sonic's POV)**  
As I felt her soft hand touch my forehead, I was curious that she was thinking that she knew I have a fever.

"You have a fever. Don't worry, I'm here to take care of you" she said in a soft voice that made my heart beat with love. Love? Do I have feelings for Amy? This is weird; I just met her like 5 minutes ago. Although, she sounds like an angel when she said that she'll take care of me.  
"Would you like some chicken noodle soup, Sonic?" she asked kindly.

"Umm…sure. That would be nice" I blushed.

"Okay. Oh, here's the TV remote. You can watch TV while I'm making the soup in the kitchen" she said.

"Okay. Thank you, Amy" I felt myself smiling.

She giggled cutely and went in the kitchen while I'm in the living room, lying on the couch with my blue blanket around me.

I turned on the TV with the remote; I clicked the channels and found NCIS show.

**(Normal POV)**  
A while later, Amy comes in the living room with the bowl of chicken noodle soup.

"Hey, Sonic. Your soup is here" Amy said.

"Wow. You did a good job. Thanks" Sonic said as he carefully puts the bowl on his lap.

"I love cooking" Amy said with a cute voice.

As Sonic tasted the soup, it tasted real good. He really likes it. No one has ever done this for him. Not even Sally; she never cooks anything but knows how to use the microwave.

Few minutes later, Sonic was now full and has finished his soup.

"Man, that soup was good" Sonic said.

"I'm glad you liked it, Sonic. Now, I have to give you the medicine to bring down the fever" Amy said.

"Okay. But I'm starting to feel sleepy" he yawned.  
She comes back with the medicine and the glass of water.

"Okay, Sonic. Open up" she said as she pour the liquid medicine on the spoon, she shoves it in Sonic's mouth.

She then hands him the water help him swallow the nasty taste of medicine.

"Thanks" he said.

"You're welcome" Amy said. She goes to the sofa bed furniture and opens up the sofa to a bed. (whatever that's called)

"There we go. Here, Sonic. You can lay down on the sofa bed. It's much comfortable than the couch" Amy said.

"Okay" he said and stands up, using his energy to walk over to the sofa bed before he starts to get sleepy. He lies down as Amy buts a warm blanket on him.

"Wow, this is comfortable. I never had this type of sofa bed thingy" he said.

Amy giggles with joy.

"If you need anything, I'll be right in my room across the living room" she pointed at the doorway of her room.

"Okay. Thanks for the help, Amy. You're such a nice girl" Sonic smiled.

"You're welcome. Good night, Sonic" Amy said. She kissed his cheek and turns off the lights while the fireplace is going on but it will soon go out.

Sonic blushed at the kiss on his cheek, it felt so good he wanted to kiss her lips.

He went to sleep.

It was now morning

Sonic woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. He stands up and noticed that he was feeling very well and has enough energy to move.

"Ah, morning sleepyhead" Amy said while making pancakes.

"Morning" Sonic yawned for a second.

"Pancakes and bacon?" Amy asked.

"Sure" he nodded.

**(Amy's POV)**  
Sonic is such a nice guy; whenever I see him talking to me, my heart was beating with love. I feel like I'm falling in love with him. I don't know why but my heart is telling me that I am falling in love with Sonic.

As soon as I set the pancakes and some bacon the plate for Sonic, I went up to the fridge to grab an orange juice.

I was wondering if Sonic has the same feelings as I do.

**(Sonic's POV)**  
As I had pancakes and bacon, my heart is telling me that I have found a new home and new love. But I was worried if Amy won't like me. I just hope she has the same feelings as I do.

**(Normal POV)**  
Sonic and Amy grabbed the syrup at the same time as their hands touched each other. They blushed red and their hearts were beating with love. They couldn't help but kiss each other on the lips. Just as Amy felt his lips, they were so soft and warm; her heart was going crazy that she just wanted to kiss him like forever. Sonic was also feeling the same thing too. As they confessed their feelings to each other, Sonic also told her that he needs a home to live since he is no longer living with his ex-girlfriend anymore. She agreed and this made him very happy.

A year later, Sonic proposed to Amy and they got married. Amy's brother was happy that his sister got married to Sonic. He is now Sonic's brother-in-law.

2 years later; Sonic and Amy had a son and daughter named Dash and Sonia.

The End.

* * *

**I don't own Sonic or Sonic characters. **

**Please, no flames. **


End file.
